Not As Free As They Thought - Part 1
Season 2, Chapter 1 starts now : " This is complete bullshit! " Oli yelled. " I-I''m scared! " said a mysterious little girl.'' A soft english-accent voice called out, " What do we do!? " " Your screams amuse me. " " How could this be happening! " Roxane yelled. The wicked soul gathered them in a bunch, it was the end for them. Until.. Nice to meet you again, glad you stuck around. The Dead Games has been receiving lots of good feedback, and you wanted more. well, you got it! Right now, what you are seen was 20 hours hours after the original story left out. Let's reverse the clock. 20 HOURS EARLIER " What a relief. " Roxane said falling down. She turned her head, and closed her eyes. " Hey Guys.. Maybe we can travel further out.. The zombies have been stopped.. " " But what if there were more zombies out there.. " Theodore questioned. Roxane opened her eyes, and she saw something quite surprising. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but they weren't. There, a zombie got up from the ground roaming up the mountain. " Guys.. You might want to look at this.. " Roxane said... The boys saw all the zombies roaming. " I thought they were dead! " Oli yelled. " Well.. They are.. " Theodore said. Oli glared. " Maybe.. Your fart! It knocked them unconscious.. Not the cold weather! " " Those were good burritos.. " Theodore said. " You had burritos, and you didn't SHARE WITH US?! " Oli yelled. " Sorry.. didn't come to my mind. " " That is not important right now! the zombies are coming fast! " Roxane yelled. The zombie was really close, but then out of no where, an arrow came and shot the zombie in the head. " I can't believe it!" Theodore said. Roxane looked around and saw three healthy and alive human beings. " We aren't the only ones alive? " Roxane asked quietly. One of them was a muscular-built jock. He wore a school jacket and had dark-spiked hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. The second human was dark skinned, muscular, and another jock-built guy. He had narrow ended eyebrows, dark eyes, and a beard. The last human was also dark skinned, but he didn't look very muscular, or jock-like. He had an Afro, and dark-brown eyes. " Greetings. " Roxane said. " Who's the princess? " the smallest one said. " Well.. You have a smart mouth.. " She said. " The name's Hiru.. but it's Mr. Handsome to you. " He said. Oli laughed and Roxane glared at him. " I'm Dashon. " Dashon said, flexing. " Excuse those two dip-thongs, I'm Marcus, " He said, " and you are very beautiful. " Oli glared at him Roxane blushed, " I appreciate your compliment, but I am taken. " " Yeah! " Oli said pushed him away and holding Roxane close. " Guys!" Theodore yelled, " ZOMBIES ARE COMING! LET'S GO!!" " I have a 2-way scooter.. " Marcus said. " Forget that, We're going in Dashon's jeep! " Hiru yelled. " Will it fit all of us? " Roxane asked. " You bet. " Dashon said, jumping in and starting it up. They drove off, and Hiru laughed at the zombies trying to catch up, and then screamed when one of the zombies hit the window. They drove until they reached an airport. " What are we doing here? " Theodore asked. " We need to find some place to go.. right? " Roxane said. " We need to find a plane. You're lucky you got a trained pilot right here. " Oli said, pointing to himself. " Another reason to love you. " Roxane said, kissing Oli. Marcus looked at them in jealousy. " No time for love, we need to go inside. " Hiru said. Inside, there were two girls fighting for their lives. " Lucy, is there anything else?! " One girl said. " No, We're all out! " The other girl said. These two girls were named Lucy and Rachel. Rachel had a beautiful face, but she was diagnosed with cancer, so she had no hair. Lucy was rather younger than Rachel. She had long blue hair, and she wore a purple hoodie, with purple stockings. " We're going to die.. " Lucy said. " No we're not, Lucy. I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you, and that is exactly what I would do. " Rachel said. The others walked in, and the zombies directed their attention to them. " Every.. Fucking.. TIME! " Oli yelled. " We're unarmed! " Roxane said. " Don't worry. " Dashon said " We are. " Marcus continued. They killed the zombies, yadda yadda yadda, nothing new. Theodore was out of breath " Why the hell are you out of breath? " Oli asked. " You didn't even do anything. " " Sorry, I found food in the car and ate it. " " You ate all the food?! " Hiru said. " That was supposed to supply us for a lifetime! " Dashon yelled. " IDIOTIC FAT ASS! " Oli yelled. Lucy and Rachel watched behind the counter. Roxane looked at them, " Guys, shut up... Hi, I'm Roxane. " " I'm Rachel, and this is Lucy. " " Hi! " Lucy said, smiling. " It's nice to know there are other people alive! " Roxane said. " We were going to find an airplane-- " " No.. They are all filled with zombies.. It's not safe.. " Rachel said. " Rachel.." Lucy said, " Are we going to be alright? " " Yes.. Yes we are. " Rachel said. " We can just kill the zombies, we only need one plane. " " Anything to keep Lucy safe. " Rachel said. They find a plane, and Rachel was right, zombies were everywhere, but luckily there was one empty one, one the zombies left alone, and they left it alone for a reason. They went aboard the plane, but the zombies did not follow them. They knew better to not follow them. " Guys Ready? " Oli asked. " Yup! " Lucy said, " We are finally going to be free! " In the back of the airplane was a little-ghost like girl, and she disappeared. Rachel and Lucy were sleep, Marcus and Dashon were have a flex off, and Hiru and Theodore were being annoying, farting everywhere. Oli was peacefully piloting the airplane, while listening to his favorite music. Marcus got up out of his seat and set next to Roxane, " Hey beautiful girl." He said smiling. Roxane blushed and looked away, " Stop being so sweet.. " She said. " WHO DARES DISTURB ME?! " said a loud-echoing voice. Lucy and Rachel jumped up from their sleep, and Oli didn't hear anything. " Who was that? " Lucy said. " YOU ARE ALL VERY BRAVE TO ENTER MY PRESENCE, BUT YOU WILL NOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. " The girl said. Lucy held on to Rachel, and Roxane held on to Marcus. " I AM SABRINA, AND THE MOST FOOLISH ONES WILL SUFFER THE MOST! " Sabrina said, looking directly at Hiru and Theodore. She hexed the controls of the plane, resulting in a malfunction. " What the.. " Oli said, turning around to see Sabrina. " THE FUCK?! " The plane started to move downward instead of upwards. " This is complete bullshit! " Oli yelled. " I-I''m scared! " said Lucy.'' Rachel called out, " What do we do!? " " Your screams amuse me. " Sabrina laughed " How could this be happening! " Roxane yelled. The wicked soul gathered them in a bunch, it was the end for them. Until... You're now caught up to everything. The next few moments were a bit hazy, but I'll try my best to remember it. Oli ran towards her, but Sabrina disappeared, for skin-contact was her weakness. Lucy cried, she thought it was the end for her. " What did she meant by.." Hiru gulped, " Foolish ones will suffer the most? " The plane crashed within seconds, and there was nothing but flames, smoke and scattered airplane parts. Everything was dizzy and slightly silent. " LUCY?! " echoed Rachel. " IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE? " Oli echoed too. Roxane, Dashon, Lucy, and Marcus were missing, and for Hiru and Theodore well.. Rachel gasped, looking at the remains of Hiru and Theodore. " So that's what she ment by the foolish ones will suffer most.. " Oli said. " Looks like this is just the beginning of our lives.. " Rachel said. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1 PART 2. Catégorie:Season 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games